A Rainbow of Chaos
by berniegirl13
Summary: Molld and Scorpius are friends. their life is to chaotic for anything else. or is it? Written for the Pairing an Hour COmpetition on HPFC.


"Hola Weasley," Scorpius said to Molly, who was sitting by the lake.

"Malfoy," she said gruffly.

"Seems something's on your mind," he said kindly.

"Shut it!" she said. He looked taken aback. Molly blushed. "Sorry, it's just, Lucy hates me!"

"I'm sure she doesn't hate you," Scorpius comforted.

"Yes," Molly said. "She does. Because I told her that I don't like her boyfriend. Who happens to be my EX-Boyfriends brother? And she yelled and told me that I was never supportive of her. Then she left. And I have NEWT's coming up, and to top it all off, my boyfriend, not the one whose brother is dating Lucy, but another one, I just found out cheated on me with a Slytherin."

"That is a lot of stuff on your mind," Scorpius sighed. "I've got plenty on my mind too; my dad's ashamed of me, as usual, because I told him that I liked a Weasley, and because I'm a Gryffindor. And Albus is annoyed at me because I didn't hang with him in Hogsmeade; I was trying to find this girl."

"A Weasley?" Molly asked, aghast. "Which one?"

"Did I say Weasley?" Scorpius blushed. "I meant Wedly, you know Marissa Wedly?"

"You like Marissa?" Molly said, curling her nose. "No offense but she's…"

"Gorgeous?" Scorpius asked, still blushing. "Smart? Kind?"

"I was going to say an ugly, non-intelligent creep," Moly said, with a quizzical look. "I think you said Weasley. Which one?"

"None of them!" Scorpius said, shaking his head.

"Is it Rose?" Molly asked.

"Ew, no, she's my best friend," Scorpius said, couldn't imagine going out with Rose, she was like a sister.

"Is it Dom?" Molly asked. "Because she's way out of you league."

"No, not Dom," Scorpius said, blushing a little. Because every boy liked Dom, but she didn't like any of them.

"Is it Lucy?" Molly said, worried. "Please don't let it be Lucy!"

"It's not Lucy," Scorpius said, smiling at her chaotic confusion.

"Roxanne?" Molly asked.

"It's no one!" Scorpius said. Molly just role her eyes.

"So, what else is going on in your chaotic life?" Scorpius asked.

"Well, let's see," Molly pondered. "My mum's forcing me to be in the Ministry, even though I've told her a million times that I've wanted to be a Healer, my dad's angry at me, because I told him had a boyfriend in my THIRD year, and all of my friends are too involved in boyfriends and NEWT's to do anything fun. Your turn."

"Well," Scorpius started. "My other best friend just got a boyfriend, and she likes to talk about him too often, almost everyone hates me in this school, and there's a second year who stalks me because she likes my hair."

"Yeah," Molly said sarcastically. "A real rainbow of chaos." Scorpius smiled.

"Did you break up with him?" Scorpius asked. "Your boyfriend I mean?"

"I think so," Molly said. "Does screaming at him in front of the entire seventh year, slapping him, hexing him into an oblivion, calling him some words I'd rather not say, and kicking him in the shins count as breaking up with him?" Scorpius looked amazed.

"I think you're good," he said. "Note to self: Don't get on Molly's bad side."

"Hardy-har-har," she said, glaring at him. "What about you? How's your love life? Does Marissa like your hair?" she smirked.

"I don't like Marissa," Scorpius said defiantly. "In fact, I hate her. But my love life is a bit hectic. In fact, there is one girl who I like and she just doesn't seem to notice."

"Ah the chaos of life," Molly teased. He gave a sad little smile. They stared at each other for a minute and Scorpius moved closer to her. When it seemed like he couldn't get closer, all of a sudden, Molly became soaked.

"FRED!" She shrieked. "HOW DARE YOU! I'M WRITING TO YOUR MUM AND GRAN!" Scorpius sighed as she ran after her cousin screaming. "I'M SOPPING WET! WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE! YOU CANT USE A RAIN CHARM ON ME! I'M HEAD GIRL! I CAN GET YOU DETENTION!" Everyone laughed as she hexed Fred dozens of times, and then used a drying charm to dry herself. She walked back to Scorpius.

"Sorry about that," she said. Scorpius smiled.

"Fred made a rainbow behind you," he told her, pointing. She smiled.

"I live in a rainbow of chaos," she told him. "But I guess we all do."

"Tell me about it," Scorpius mumbled.

"So, we were discussing your secret Weasley crush," Molly stated. "We decided it was Roxanne?"

"Ew!" Scorpius shuddered. "No, I and Rox aren't even friends."

"Fine," Molly said, thinking. "Well who didn't I say? Lilly's Lily Potter, not Weasley."

"It's no one really," Scorpius tried reassuring her, but she wouldn't buy it.

"Tell me!" she pleaded.

"NO!" he yelled.

Yes!" Molly yelled back. "unless you want me to summon Vertiserum."

"Fine!" Scorpius said. "See if I care!"

"Fine," she said coolly. "_Accio Vertiserum!" _The potion floated towards Scorpius and he gulped. Molly caught it and forced it down Scorpius' throat, but only a drop. Scorpius' expression changed. He was scared. Molly looked at him, almost pitiful. They were actually close friends, only a year apart, and they hung out sometimes, like the other week at Hogsmeade…Hogsmeade?! Didn't he say he was with a girl in Hogsmeade? That was Molly, unless he was following some other girl. This made Molly hesitate to ask her question, knowing it would cause chaos.

"Which Wesley do you like?" Molly half whispered.

"Molly," Scorpius whispered.

"Really?" she asked. Scorpius nodded.

"The rainbow's gone," he said hoarsely.

"Our rainbow of chaos is gone," she said happily. "SO let's celebrate." To Scorpius' surprise, she leaned in and kissed him.

"I think we have a whole new rainbow of chaos," he said, amazed. "Like what's going to happen when your family finds out."

"Who cares?" she asked, and leaned into him again, and they kissed, longer than either of them had kissed anyone.


End file.
